Artificial Love
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: Tails goes back and takes the hard-drive out of the Fiona bot to bring back his true love.


Tails brought the ship down, turned it off and walked out of the ship. He remembered where he left her, he saw her laying on the ground next to a palm tree. Algae covered her, along with dirt and rust where her fur had decayed. Her face was missing half its fur and skin, he smiled, still able to see the beauty in her. He walked over and picked her up and brought her into his ship and flew off.

He went back home, walking into his lab he set her down and took her face off. "I need to get your memory chip out." He took it out then moved to another table where a larger version sat, an adult version. He opened her face up placing the chip inside. Tails smiled excited. "Finally I will be with you again Fiona." He pulled a lever, and Fiona's eyes brightened indicating she was alive.

She sat up and looked around. "Where... where am I?"

Tails smiled. "You're in my lab, do you know who I am?"

Fiona looked him over a bit and shook her head. "No. I don't know who you are."

He stared in horror. "I'm tails! Remember?"

Fiona stared at him in the face a minute, a smile came to her face. "Yes I think I do." She gasped. "You've gotten so much bigger Tails!"

"Well I grew up."

"How long have I been offline?"

"Six years. Now I know this all must be pretty crazy for you Fiona, but what do you remember?"

"Um...The last thing I remember was running with you, but then I stepped into some water and... I rusted." She looked herself over in alarm. "What happened to me?! I'm bigger now! And... well so different!"

"Yeah, about that, I'd be a pedophile if you were still in that form. Besides it was all rusted and beyond repair, I decided to give you a major upgrade."

"I don't understand though, why am I able remember everything then?"

"Your memory card was still usable, thankfully. Untouched really."

"Oh." She looked down at her chest where a large circle with a T was in the middle was in her chest.

What is this?

"It's an adaptor, it keeps you alive. If it comes out you go out."

"Oh." She slid off the table to floor and walked around, looking at things. "Wow... is this your home?"

"Well kind of. It's my lab, I can show you around if you like."

"I'd love that!"

Tails smiled. "Great, come on then, he put his hand out which she took and he showed her around the lab.

"Wow! This place is amazing!"

Tails gave a sheepish smile. "Thanks!"

A ringing filled the room. "What's that?"

"Oh! Someone is at the door!" He ran upstairs but stopped, turning back to her, she was following him up. "Stay here Fiona, I'll be back in a minute."

"Why?"

"People don't know you're here, and uhh, the real you is a criminal, so… yeah." Before she responded he ran up the stairs to the door and opened it. "Sonic!"

"Hey Tails! whats up man?"

"Not much, what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to hang man, you haven't left your house for almost a week! Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm just fine Sonic, no need to worry about me!"

"Fiona?! What is she doing here?!"

Tails turned around to find Fiona had come upstairs as well. "Hello there! Who are you?" She asked with a bright smile, genuine curiosity in her voice.

Sonic didn't notice these though, all he noticed was Fiona standing there. "Don't play dumb Fiona! What do you want with Tails?!"

"Sonic calm down! She's a robot!"

"What?"

"I prefer the word android." She said with annoyance. "Robots are emotionless objects, I have emotions, thank you very much."

"Tails what's going on here? Why is Fiona being so weird?"

He sighed. "Remember that robot versions of Fiona?"

"Android." Fiona spat at him with a dirty look on her face.

"Whatever." anyway, do ya mean that rob- Android, from that island?

"Yeah, wasn't she a kid?"

"I did a few tweaks here and there."

Sonic blinked a few times. "Uh Tails, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Yeah sure. Fiona stay here please, and actually listen to me this time, please!"

She let her ears droop in disappointment. "As you wish."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you." Then stepped outside with Sonic and closed the door behind him. "Whats up?"

"Tails, don't you think you should move on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Tails! You're still hanging onto Fiona! You need to move on man."

"Okay first of all no, I'm not hanging onto her, this girl is different she's nice and -

Tails, seriously she's a robot.

"Android!" Fiona yelled from behind the door.

"Seriously? He rolled his eyes. Anyway, She can't actually love you back Tails, just give her up and find a real woman!"

"Shut up Sonic! What do you know?!" Tails said in anger.

"More than you!" Sonic countered.

"Sonic you need to leave my property." Tails pointed the other way, his fist on his hip as he did so, his posture was demanding and strong.

"Tails, come on man -"

"Now!"

Sonic sighed. "Alright, I'll go, and Tails... I'm sorry." He then walked off.

Tails walked back inside, thinking about what he said. Maybe Sonic is right... she was just programed to like me after all.

Fiona looked away from him. "A sad look on her face. I… I do care for you Tails, he's wrong…."

Tails grabbed her in a hug and kissed her head. "I know you do Fiona, Sonic Doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Maybe… maybe he's right though Tails… maybe you should get a real woman…."

He lifted her chin to look at him in the eyes. "Fiona, I love you, I don't care that you're artificial. You are always going to be my one true love." Then he kissed her lips tenderly, they felt so real. He moved his hands across her cheek and through her hair, her skin, her hair, it was all real.

She felt his cheek as she pulled away from him, a smile on her face. "I love you too."

Tails smiled, smitten with her. "I know."

****  
Robotnik sat in his dining hall eating his dinner, stuffing his face without a care. His nephew sat across from him. "Tell me nephew, do you have any ideas on how we could get rid of this pesky resistance?"

"Um... no uncle, I'm afraid not…"

Robotnik growled at him. "Of course not, I have to do everything myself around here!" A beeping sounded from the map. "Pull up the map!" A large electronic map lowered itself from the ceiling, a bright light beeped on the screen. "Computer, what is this dot?"

"It is the Fiona bot you sent to exterminate Tails."

"Huh?! Where is it?!'

"With Tails my lord."

Robotnik smiled a fowl, sadistic grin as he rubbed his hands together in an impish way. "This gives me a fool proof plan. Computer lock onto her. We may finally be able to get rid of those freedom fighters yet."

***  
Tails and Fiona walked through the park holding hands, everyone stared, muttering. They weren't too subtle about it either, as much as they may have tried. They were muttering about them to say the least. Tails ignored it though.

"Gee, this place is so nice!" She said as she looked around with a childlike fascination.

Tails smiled. "Yeah, it's a great place, it'd be better if Robotnik were gone though…"

Sally sat on a bench next to Sonic, she stared at Tails and Fiona with a frown. "When did she come back, and why did Tails even hook up with her after what she did?"

"It's not her, it's a robot. Oh sorry! An its android!" He said with sarcasm.

"What?!"

"Yeah, remember that stupid robot Tails fell head over heels for as a kid? He found her and replaced her memory chip in that new body."

Sally stared at him in astonishment a minute then face palmed. "Okay wow, I can see plenty of ways this is wrong, and can go wrong. Nothing good could possibly come out of this. I need to go and talk to Tails." She stood and walked after Tails and Fiona.

* * *

 **I'm not going to update this often. But it will get updated sometimes.**


End file.
